


#BF (Best friends or Boyfriends?)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 10 (JungWoo Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JungWoo no se había planteado nunca cuál era exactamente su relación con YukHei.





	#BF (Best friends or Boyfriends?)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita porque alguien tenía que poner de manifiesto lo que todos pensamos del LuWoo… que están enamorados el uno del otro pero son demasiado tontos y tímidos para decírselo al otro.

JungWoo miró su móvil por primera vez en horas desde que había llegado al piso de Kun, DongYoung y Ten y cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, no pudo evitar que su expresión cambiara. Se lo había pasado tan bien con todos los chicos que no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y, por lo menos él, tenía que madrugar al día siguiente porque el profesor de la primera hora llegaba siempre a tiempo y pasaba la hoja de firmas nada más entrar, no dejando firmar a nadie que llegara con cinco minutos de retraso. Por ese motivo, aunque a JungWoo le doliera en el alma tener que irse cuando se lo estaba pasando tan bien, tenía que hacerlo, así que, JungWoo puso su mano en la pierna derecha de YukHei para llamar la atención de su amigo, que lo había atrapado entre sus brazos y sus piernas hacía bastante tiempo en el sofá, para que éste lo dejara levantarse.

 

—¿Qué pasa, _hyung_? —le preguntó YukHei al sentir su mano, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro y hablando directamente contra su oreja.

—Voy a irme a casa, mañana madrugo —respondió él.

 

No tuvo que decir nada más, porque YukHei sabía perfectamente cuál era la clase que tenía a la mañana siguiente y también sabía que no se podía perder por nada del mundo el firmar porque la asistencia a aquella asignatura era una importante parte de la nota final. Así que, el chico simplemente dejó de estar abrazado a su cintura y desenredó sus piernas para que JungWoo se pudiera levantar del sofá, haciendo que la atención de la habitación se fijara en él. JungWoo se sintió muy observado de repente y notó cómo sus mejillas empezaron a arder por una atención que él no había deseado.

 

—¿Dónde vas, JungWoo? —le preguntó DongYoung, uno de los anfitriones de aquel piso.

—A casa —replicó—. Mañana tengo clases.

 

Un coro de voces se alzó en aquel momento y todas ellas protestaban porque se fuera tan temprano y le pedían que se quedara un poco más porque se lo estaban pasando muy bien. JungWoo quería quedarse con ellos, por supuesto que quería, no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que todos podían reunirse de aquella forma, porque de alguna manera o de otra, siempre acababa faltando alguno de ellos… pero aunque su amistad fuera importante, el chico tenía que asistir a aquella primera clase de la mañana sí o sí.

 

Por eso abrió la boca para explicárselo a sus amigos, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada ya que una voz grave que conocía demasiado bien habló por él.

 

—Su profesor de primera hora es un capullo —fue lo que dijo YukHei. JungWoo notó un movimiento detrás de él y supo que el chico se había levantado también del sofá, pegando su pecho a su espalda una vez estuvo erguido por el poco espacio que había para poder maniobrar en aquel salón lleno de chicos—. Así que nos vamos a casa.

 

JungWoo se giró rápidamente hacia YukHei para mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido por aquella declaración. Que él tuviera que irse, no quería decir que el menor también tuviera que hacerlo cuando era el que más animado estaba de todos ellos con la quedada. El chico no tuvo que hablar para transmitirle todo aquello a YukHei porque éste lo entendió simplemente de su mirada, pero aun así, JungWoo supo perfectamente que no le iba a hacer caso y quedarse allí.

 

—¿Tú también te vas, Xuxi? —preguntó Kun.

—Ajá.

—Pero si tú tienes las clases por las tardes —comentó el mayor, pareciendo no entender el por qué se iba.

—Lo sé —replicó YukHei.

—Déjalo que se vaya y que acompañe a su novio a casa —dijo Ten—. Seguro que está preocupado porque le vaya a pasar algo por el camino.

 

Las palabras de Ten hicieron que finalmente JungWoo apartara la vista de los ojos de Yukhei, avergonzado, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo brillante. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a aquellas insinuaciones por parte de los mayores de aquel grupo, porque éstos siempre estaban con la misma cantinela sobre que él y YukHei estaban saliendo juntos y que se lo estaban ocultando porque no lo decían claramente pero se seguían comportando como una pareja, pero cada vez que decían algo como aquello, JungWoo no podía evitar encenderse como un farolillo.

 

Él y YukHei no estaban saliendo juntos. Se habían hartado de repetirlo y ya pasaban de contestar a las provocaciones. Simplemente eran cariñosos el uno con el otro como amigos, de la misma forma que lo eran con los demás porque les gustaba el contacto físico y, sobre todo, los abrazos. No obstante, sus amigos parecían no querer entender aquello y simplemente se dedicaban a darles la lata con ello cada vez que tenían la ocasión de hacerlo.

 

—Lo que tú digas, Ten _hyung_ —fue la respuesta de YukHei—. Nosotros nos vamos, ya nos veremos otro día.

 

YukHei se comenzó a mover, tratando de no pisar a ninguno de sus amigos y tomó la mano de JungWoo para que éste fuera por el mismo camino que él mientras se iban despidiendo de los demás. JungWoo escuchó varios comentarios sobre que se estaban cogiendo de las manos y que eso significaba que estaban saliendo juntos, de la misma forma que escuchó algunos que decían que YukHei no había negado la afirmación de Ten y que eso solo podía significar que aquello era verdad. El chico intentó hacer oídos sordos hasta que salieron del apartamento y se montaron en el ascensor, donde sólo eran él y YukHei y no había ningún murmullo, pero sí que YukHei seguía a su lado tomándolo de la mano. JungWoo trató de desentrelazarlas, pero el menor simplemente la agarró con más fuerza.

 

—Tienes las manos heladas, _hyung_ —fue lo único que dijo, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras siguió sujetando su mano.

 

JungWoo le devolvió la sonrisa, notando una calidez en su pecho que solo sentía cuando YukHei le dedicaba una de sus genuinas sonrisas.

 

Quizás sus amigos no lo entendieran. Quizás sus amigos no entendieran la clase de amistad que ellos tenían, aquella amistad en la que lo compartían todo el uno con el otro, en la que se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro y en la que no podían evitar mantenerse alejados el uno del otro. Quizás sus amigos no entendieran que la base de aquella amistad era la confianza y la sinceridad absoluta y por eso no comprendían su manera de comportarse el uno con el otro. JungWoo siempre lo había visto todo desde aquel punto de vista y nunca se le había ocurrido mirarlo desde otro lado… al menos hasta esa noche.

 

Cuando salieron del edificio seguían cogidos de la mano y caminaron de aquella forma toda la distancia que separaba el piso de sus amigos de aquel en el que JungWoo vivía junto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase. El recorrido no era demasiado largo, solo un cuarto de hora, pero ambos caminaron a paso lento, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera llegar hasta aquel lugar, como si JungWoo pudiera permitirse perder tiempo de sueño cuando a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse tan temprano. Pero el chico no se atrevió a decir que quería ir a paso más rápido porque en el fondo no quería hacerlo… y fue en ese momento, en el que JungWoo comenzó a plantearse el motivo.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería que llegara el momento en el que se tuviera que despedir de YukHei? ¿Por qué seguía queriendo quedarse con él toda la noche? ¿Por qué las palabras que había dicho Ten aquella noche le habían molestado más de lo habitual? ¿Por qué seguía escuchando los murmullos de sus amigos en su cabeza a pesar de que éstos habían quedado muy lejos ya? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que debía de haber algo que se le escapaba, algo que tenía que ver con la relación que mantenía con YukHei que los demás veían y que él era incapaz de ver?

 

YukHei y él se comportaban como los buenos amigos se comportarían el uno con el otro. Eso era lo que JungWoo siempre se había dicho, pero esa noche, el chico no estaba tan seguro de aquello.

 

JungWoo miró sus manos entrelazadas y sintió la misma calidez envolviendo su pecho que cuando YukHei le sonreía y, por una vez, el chico pensó que quizás ese sentimiento no era exactamente algo que debiera de sentir por su mejor amigo. Cuando aquel pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente, JungWoo sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para sacarlo de ella, llamando de aquella forma la atención de YukHei.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, deteniéndose para mirarlo y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, JungWoo fue incapaz de sostener aquella profunda mirada, por lo que sus ojos se dirigieron a los cordones de sus zapatillas, dándose cuenta de que el del pie izquierdo estaba mal atado—. ¿ _Hyung_ , qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez sonando mucho más preocupado por él.

 

JungWoo sintió su cuerpo temblar por aquella voz grave de la que siempre había sido consciente pero de la que hasta aquel momento no lo había sido plenamente, notando todos y cada uno de los matices de la voz de YukHei, sus cadencias, las sílabas en las que había hecho más hincapié. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? JungWoo no se entendía. Quería contestarle, quería alzar su mirada y mirarlo a los ojos directamente para decirle que estaba algo confuso por cuáles eran los matices exactos de su amistad, pero estaba totalmente paralizado y no podía hacer ni decir nada.

 

—JungWoo…

 

La mera mención de su nombre hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sabiendo perfectamente que YukHei jamás dejaba de lado los honoríficos y que si lo llamaba por su nombre siempre añadía el _hyung_ detrás, incluso cuando estaba cabreado con él o cuando lo estaba molestando. Aquello había sido raro, pero mucho más raro fue cuando JungWoo notó cómo la mano de largos dedos que no estaba sujetando la suya lo tomó del mentó suavemente y lo hizo alzar su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos… porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron y el mayor vio la preocupación de YukHei reflejada en estos, además de ver su propio reflejo en ellos, se dio cuenta de lo ciego que había estado siempre.

 

JungWoo jamás había visto su expresión cuando miraba a YukHei y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que siempre había debido de tener aquella expresión de idiota enamorado.

 

—JungWoo… ¿qué pasa? —volvió a preguntarle el menor.

 

Aquella vez, JungWoo sintió cómo su pecho estallaba y cómo sus labios le picaban, queriendo decirle lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero acabó tragándose sus palabras y lamiéndose los labios para que dejaran de querer hablar por ellos mismos. En ese momento, JungWoo se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de YukHei se posaron en sus labios y notó el movimiento de la nuez del menor arriba y abajo al tragar saliva en su visión periférica, captando su atención, pero antes de posar su mirada en aquella nuez, sus ojos se detuvieron también en los labios de YukHei. Por un instante, el chico deseó poder tomar aquellos labios con los suyos y, por un instante, JungWoo se imaginó cómo sería hacerlo. Solo fue un instante, un pensamiento fugaz como todos los que había tenido aquella noche, pero JungWoo quiso que se convirtiera en realidad.

 

Y el chico solo tuvo que acortar la escasa distancia que había entre ellos para besar los labios de YukHei, sintiéndolos suaves, calientes, húmedos; sintiéndolos titubear contra los suyos, reafirmarse y devolverle el beso. En aquel instante, JungWoo salió de su trance y se separó rápidamente del menor, pero la mano que éste seguía teniendo en su mentón no lo dejó ir muy lejos y acabó reteniéndolo en el sitio antes de acercarse de nuevo a su rostro para besar sus labios.

 

JungWoo sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón golpear ruidosamente contra sus costillas y sus rodillas flaquear bajo su peso debido a aquel beso, dándose cuenta de que todas aquellas reacciones eran las reacciones de una persona enamorada y que para nada eran las reacciones que debía de haber tenido mientras estaba siendo besado por su mejor amigo. Y JungWoo se sintió muy estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de las señales obvias que había entre ellos, señales de las que todos los demás eran más que conscientes.

 

— _Hyung_ … lo siento…

 

YukHei se separó de él diciendo aquellas palabras, pareciendo desorientado, confuso y rompiendo todo el contacto con él que había tenido hasta el momento, dejando de sujetar su mano y su mentón, haciendo que JungWoo se moviera inconscientemente más cerca de él, para que no se alejara de su cuerpo, necesitando tocarlo en esos momentos más que nunca.

 

—No lo sientas… —murmuró JungWoo, buscando sus ojos—. Yo no me arrepiento.

 

Aquella vez fue el turno de JungWoo de hacer que sus miradas se encontraran y, cuando por fin pudo ver aquellos profundos y grandes ojos castaños, el chico trató de transmitirle todo lo que no podía poner en palabras, creyendo que con aquella mirado YukHei lo comprendería perfectamente, de la misma forma que entendía el resto de sus miradas. Durante unos momentos solo estuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro sin más, hasta que finalmente YukHei envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de JungWoo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo tranquilo y reconfortante.

 

Esa noche tenían mucho de lo que hablar, tanto, que probablemente a JungWoo no le diera tiempo a ir a la primera clase de la mañana… pero aclarar con YukHei cuál era la relación que había entre ellos era mucho más importante.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
